Black Chrysanthemum
by crisisofvanity
Summary: Kurogiku- Three man team of mercenaries whose chakra prowess is out of the ordinary. Floralin was sent to change the tides of a war that will happen years ahead. Her and her teammates Uta and Dantalion must work together to change the world from its own darkened destiny where their God has seemingly abandoned them.
1. Intro-Showboat

_**Hello!**_ Crisisofvanity here! Just wanted to welcome you to one of my newest stories. I am pretty interested in this story as it has been a while since I have written so freely like this and had the gall to post it onto FanFiction. College is a drag... I honestly do not know where this story is going for the most part. I know I want to follow the manga though and eventually I want to get to the war. Though there will of course be some things that I will change.

This story will be in the time where Naruto just gets back from training with Pervy Sage. Since later on in the story the Akatsuki will play a major role, I am of course going to avoid their deaths. You are warned.

* * *

Bright sunshine beamed onto my lightly freckled face and made my silver/grey eyes sparkle like freshly polished grey moonstone. Warm salty air whipped and tousled my light peach tresses and brought a smile to my face. Ocean spray damped my white capris and my favorite color drained black top. It had holes and slashes through the worn but still baby soft fabric that gave little peep shows at the standard fishnet top that many shinobi donned. I smiled brightly as a small flock of gulls swooped down to keep in pace right next to me on the fast moving small cruise ship.

"E-excuse me ma'am!" a male voice shouted over the roar of the wind and waves.

I turned to look below me, just as I moved my head my hair attacked my face and blocked my vision. I spit and scrambled to get it out of my eyes and mouth as I did my footing started slipping on the ocean slicked wood.

"Ah!" The little gasp left my lips.

"AHHH!" The young man who had disturbed me screamed in a panic as he bolted toward me, terror making him think he could somehow get to me in time. I smiled.

I surged chakra down to the soles of my ninja style black sandals and let the rest of my body freefall till I was standing upside down at the end of the bowsprit. I fought the urge to close my eyes and enjoy the short bliss of falling through the open air but kept them open just to catch the glimpse of the boy's face. Man was it worth it! His brown eyes looked to be on the verge of leaping from his skull. His mouth was formed in a wide O making the patchy stubble surrounding his lips look even sillier. His thin arms outstretched as he leaned his upper half of his body over the decks railing in an attempt to reach me.

I stood upside-down giggling and fighting my hair back to enjoy the fearful expressions this kid made.

It took him a moment to realize that I wasn't ever in any sort of danger and his face melted into a mixture of embarrassment and displeasure. He just stood there arms outstretched shocked and unsure of what to do now.

I solemnly swear that I am not a masochist in the slightest bit. Honest! I just enjoy having a little bit of fun… sometimes at the expense of others, but no one has been physically hurt up to this date.

His browns knit together as he takes a shaky breath and straightens himself as he runs his fingers through his a little too long sandy blonde hair. My smile stays plastered to my face as I make my way down the bowsprit toward him.

He composes himself in the short time I close the distance.

"Ma'am. This is the second time that I had to come and uhh…. Ask you to stay away from the front of the boat. That is off limits for civilians… and I uhh." I knit my fingers together behind my back and rock back and forth between my heels and the balls of my feet.

This boy was obviously some new recruit who had a trouble giving orders to completely strangers, he was a nervous little squirt. Who also seemed to be distracted by my appearance, wither it be the weird shades of my hair and eyes or that I was a woman. Either way, guess I'll use what I can to my advantage so I don't get in trouble with anyone.

 _Uta would kill me if I was out getting introuble with any kind of law._

"Could ya please just stay away from the bow…" His eyes plead and his lower lip tremble.

"I love the way the wind sounds from up there, I didn't mean any harm." I stop rocking and begin to blink a couple times throwing in a sniffle and my own little lip tremble.

He visibly stiffens, again uneasy and unsure of what to do, his mouth opening and closing like a guppy.

"N-n- no!" his hands fly up between us as I bring my own hands to my eyes and put on a show of tears, unbeknownst to him were just crocodile tears.

"I bet it's a lot of fun up there!" He says very loudly "Y-you're braver than me! Umm. Please! I did not mean to make you feel like this!"

I let my body shake a little bit, spotlight!

"Ho- how do I…. how can I get you... to…?" fret coming off him in waves.

"Ice…" sniffle "Ice cream…"

"Oh! I can uhh, yeah well get you some ice cream right away!" He madly dashes off toward the main deck to grant my wishes.

I rub my hands one last time over my dry eyes and let a slow smile creep back. I was gonna get free ice cream! I jump onto a nearby white painted steel bench and sit cross-legged as I wait for his return.

The lanky teen comes back into view with the most beautiful gift from Kami that I had ever seen. I jump up now standing on the bench in excitement. The boys brown eyes widen again and he gasps as he moves toward me a little faster now.

This particular area was a normal civilian vacation destination only. Shinobi and most people who could form common jutsus just had rather stay away from this place, for there were much prettier places in this mass of islands that were much prettier I guess. And then there were the prices… they were very, very high. Especially since the weather had gotten warmer, a perfect little rich tourist trap!

The boy reached me and placed the flower engraved silver bowl into my hands that housed the most delicious ice cream complete with all of the fixings! I picked up the dainty silver spoon and scooped a spoonful into my mouth and squealed in bliss.

Coconut mango ice-cream adorned with half-moons of pineapple, slivers of papaya and peach, drizzles of fruit cocktail champagne sauce and caramel. The desert was complimented with a light dusting of coconut shavings and a big beautiful yellow Hibiscus flower off to the side.

"Okay… well… now that you have ice-cream and you're okay again…. Just… please don't go on the bowsprit again... Okay? L-let me know if you ever need anything… anything else!" He says sweetly while looking like a doe in headlights. He brushed out the wrinkles in his perfectly tailored white sailor uniform and tried to calm his racing heart.

I nod and shove another spoonful of the frozen treat in my mouth. He nods slowly back to me and lets out a shallow breath then turns on his heels and hurries to get away from me.

 _I don't get why he was so flustered… but hey! I got free ice cream out of this!_

* * *

 **Helllo again!** How did you like the little intro piece so far? I have already gotten the first chapter finished, though most of it will be a flashback, I am sure that you will enjoy! I'm going to try and dish out as many chapter as I can before college starts back up again at the end of the month. Let's see how far I can get before then!


	2. Flash Backs to Diamonds

_**Hello!**_ Welcome to the first chapter of Black Chrysanthemum! The general mood of this story is going to be happy and positive but I am known to make things intense pretty fast. Such as what is about to happen! I am having so much fun learning about these beautiful trees that I am sticking into my story. You really should look them up, the Royal Poinciana in particular is breathtaking. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Tropical flowers hit my olfactory sense and lured me from my slumber and into the waking world. We were here! I jumped up from the white painted steel bench and rushed to the bow, the small altercation with the boy from earlier completely forgotten as I gathered chakra into my feet and rushed to the very edge of the bowsprit. The view was breathtaking.

Giant all glass and expensive rare stone structures rose from the dense cover of towering Queen Palms, full Guadeloupe Palms, vibrant red Royal Poinciana, flowering Banana trees, and vibrant purple-pink Orchid trees. All bigger than they would normally grow in the wild, in full bloom and trimmed to perfection. That was just to name a few. The sand here was black and sparkly, due to these islands being a ring of volcanoes in the distant past. My heart skipped a beat at this opportunity to see rare and exotic plans from around the globe, this was only open to a very select few. To get to this single island's festival cost about as much as paying the best of the best assassin to kill a daimyo. Yeah. It's that expensive and a big deal for botany lovers. Every four years a flower viewing festival showed up on this island in honor of the Chessipike Flowering Sage, the world's rarest and biggest flower. It was relocated to the Nettai no Shimajima, or Tropic Isles for short, from the deep jungles in the Land of Forests a little over 130 years ago now. There was only one plant in existence, and it bloomed every four years, hence why the festival exists on its blooming date.

Well it's not just the plants, there are top of the line high end fashion shops, exquisite dinning by the most expert chefs, elegant golf courses, the unparalleled architecture on beachfront property and one of the most large scale and sophisticated fashion shows. Most run of the mill shinobi don't enter here unless they are hired body guards. Which I am sure that I will see a few of those, rich people are always so paranoid. So, by now I bet you are wondering how some thrills, heights, and flora loving twenty-three year old came across this money to access such a place… well…

* * *

~Flashback~

"Uttttaaaaaa! It's so cold I'm going to lose all my fingers and toes just from seconds of exposure. Do we gotta go out there?!" I whined loudly in Uta's ear as I tried desperately to get out of this job.

The short purple haired man punched me hard enough in the arm to cause it to go slightly tingle. "Complain again and were leaving you behind."

"Gah! Dantalion! Did you see what he did?! Dan…! Uta hit me!" I whined at my second companion.

"Wha happen…." The red head said sleepily as he looked up from his bag that he had triple checked in making sure he had everything for this mission. Didn't see a thing. I punch the red head for ignoring us as I roll my eyes and walk over to the large window of our tiny two twin bedroom at this small mountain inn. I wrench the thing open and squeal as frigid air and snowflakes swirled in my face. I hop onto the window seal and look out at the expanse of land before me. Pretty much the only color out there was white, large boulders and strong evergreens were now painted white with snow. Even the sky was mostly white, save only for graying spots that threatened more snow to come. I scowl angrily and leak out a murderous intent directed at the flaky frozen water that blanketed literally everything. Not even a second later a much denser murderous intent gushed out behind me then the next thing I knew, strong hands were at my back as they shoved me forward with great force.

I smiled and closed my eyes and focused of the feel of the fall instead of the heart wrenching cold. I loved the way my heart soared as my body plummeted toward the earth, even more so that it was unexpected. It was the most tantalizing and exhilarating feeling I had ever known. I craved and savored every second I had in the air, but I knew this time would end all too soon. I was only falling from the fourth story window. Moments before I would have plunged into the snow I stopped myself a half foot before the snow started.

I have wind nature chakra which leads to many open doors. I had created a type of jutsu that I was the sole master of, I had never even seen or heard of someone walking on air like I do. It was one hundred percent unique and all mine. The little smile on my face grew as Uta and Dantalion landed in on either side of me. Uta had surged chakra to the soles of his shoes to stop him from sinking in the snow at all but it had seemed that Dantalion's laziness showed a little more today for he didn't use as much chakra and sank at least a foot into the snow.

Dantalion grumbled in annoyance and he surged chakra to the soles of his shoes and stepped out of the snow whilst shaking his dark blue winter boots clad feet like a dog. I took a deep breath and buried myself deep inside my fur lined parka and wished I had put on a third pair of socks.

* * *

"Dantalion! On your left!" My voice was almost drowned out by an earsplitting roar. Icicles cascaded down from trees, I swear I felt the ground shake. "What the hell are these things…" I whispered under my breath as fear mixed in with the cold and threatened to paralyze me even more.

Imagine a white tiger that was double its normal size and had spent way too many years at the gym building up muscle mass. Now add two foot gnarled horns and weird webbed and viciously clawed feet. Oh and did I mention that they were angry?

Dantalion was throwing up barrier after barrier around me. All I could do was watch as my companions risked their lives. I looked down at my now lame left leg, a five inch wide and roughly 6-8 inch long wound had stopped me dead in my tracks. I had my jacket off I was using the sleeve to stanch the bleeding. I was trying to shimmy my shirt off with one hand but I kept getting distracted by massive furry bodies throwing themselves at the almost clear and very breakable looking dome that was around me.

My teeth were chattering uncontrollably and I wasn't sure wither it was from the cold, fear or blood loss. I tried to move as fast as I could, every second I wasted was more blood being pumped out of my body and into the frozen ground. After another minute of struggling I finally got my top layer long sleeve off. I pushed aside the coat sleeve and let out a small scream as I noticed that the wound had gone down to the bone. I could see my femur. At that I started to get woozy.

 _No… hold it together Floralin._

I screamed loudly as I shoved most of the shirt deep into the wound. My scream bounced around the small dome and made my ears ring. I tied the sleeves tightly around my leg and then quickly shrugged my jacket back onto my numb body. My breathing was quick and shallow. I had never passed out but I think this is how it feels right before you do… I've never sustained a wound like this before… am I going to die? Are we going to die?

I turned my head to look at my friends and tried to ignore the spinning. I took in the sight of Uta. I had only ever seen him with two expressions, angry and mildly pleased. But now, fear was clearly evident on his heavily tattooed face. His black eyes were wide with fright. I studied that face and prayed it would not be my last time to see it. Uta was such an interesting man, what he lacked for in height he made up for it in other ways. His small build was completely covered in tattoos, exactly every square inch. The base tattoos were the full skeletal system and in-between each bone were intricate designs of spider webs, Zen designs, demons, flowers, and symbols who's meanings were void to me. Some places like his cheeks, nose, and around his eyes were completely shaded in black. He even had his full 32 teeth tattooed around his mouth. Giving him the impression of a haunting skeleton. His deep purple hair had fallen out of its usual sleek bun completely covering the large shaven portion around his left temple. Even though he is tiny, he has the haunting air about him that warns people of his dangers.

Fat tears slid down my face.

I switched my gaze to Dantalion. I had only know him for a short five months at this point, but he had already become family. He stood at an intimidating 6'6, pretty large muscular build, and had very long striking red hair that was always tied in a very messy ponytail by a strip of black leather. Dark freckles dusted his nose and cheeks which made his green eyes pierce out even more. Dantalion always wore big flowing Japanese robes in deep colors and grotesque patterns. His appearance strikes a good dose of fear into anyone he meets, but if you actually know him you know he is just a big gushy cinnamon roll.

I can feel my throat close up as my body begins shaking hard through tears, cold, and the feel of creeping death.

My vision blurs.

My head gets too heavy to hold up.

I lay on the ground, it doesn't feel cold anymore.

I frown.

My world goes black.

* * *

A white blanketed scene rushes by.

My leg tingles.

My neck tickles, something soft keeps brushing on it.

The scene begins to shade into a deep gray.

And then nothing.

* * *

Whistling.

 _What is that…?_

I hear a voice… wait. Voices... But the blood rushing in my ear is drowning them out.

Blood.

My memories tell me I was injured, gravely injured.

The beast had swiped away a good half of the meat on my thigh.

I grumble, the memory of my injury brings back the pain like a dam breaking.

I cry out.

I go under again.

* * *

Arms.

I think I'm being carried.

Grey hair.

 _Hmm. I like grey._

 _Wait._

 _Grey?!_

My eyes flutter open, this was not one of my team.

From what I could tell he was muscular, and weather warn. A mountain man with scars lacing all over his face and neck. One covered the entirety of his left eye, sealing it shut.

I stirred and feebly tried to push my way out of his grasp.

He tightened his grip on me and grunted, the vibrations of the deep noise he made echoed around his ribcage.

I tried pushing away again.

Scream.

I tried.

It sounded more like choking.

I felt pressure on my neck and then my vision went black.

* * *

"Lin…"

Mumble.

"Flor."

* * *

I smile at the warmth that I was enveloped in.

Man it feels like an eternity since I have felt thi-

 _AHH!_

Pain races through my nerves and jolts me into an upright position.

"Damnit Lin, ya almost took my head off! Stop movin' and sit still or ill paralyze you again!" Uta's familiar voice yells in my ear.

"My… my leg…."

"Yeah. You are still pretty banged up. But no need to worry, Chizen healed you enough to keep you away from deaths door."

"Huh…?" _was that…?_

Hands grip my shoulders and yank me back down into the thickly blanketed bed.

"If you don't want to mess up all of his hard work then you had better lay the fuck down." Uta growled.

My fingers fluttered under the blankets and rested on top of the thick bandages on my left thigh. My face scrunched up when I realized there was still a very sizable dip in my upper leg. It was going to take a good deal of chakra to fully mend my shredded muscles.

"You're going to need to stay awake. The Dassui Kakōgan pull even more chakra out of you while you sleep." Came a deep grumbling voice from the corner to my right.

I jumped a little when my eyes laid on him. Massive scar covered bare arms lay crossed against a very wide clothed chest. Mid back-length gray hair stuck out at weird angles, like this mad had never seen a hairbrush in a good forty years. My eyes carefully took in the details of his face. Thin hard lips barely visible beneath a large grey mustache that blended into his massive-enough-to-put-Santa-to-shame-beard. His eye brows were knit together in a scowl which accentuated the crow's feet at the corner of his eyes. His left eye and even his eyebrow was gone, just a thick, jagged scar was in its place. This man was heavily built all over, this man was the epitome of a mountain man.

"We didn't think the Dassui Kakōgan would be able to tap into our chakra reserves so easily. We underestimated this terrain." Dantalion piped up.

Uta growled lightly.

"Everyone always does. That is why I make this mountain my home."

"You saved us… didn't you." I breathed out lightly, trying my best not to make any movement.

Chizen nodded to me. I frowned and ducked my head under the blankets.

Dantalion carried on idle chat with the man but I checked out.

 _Look at us. Just days ago we were so confident in this mission, we had studied every ounce of information that we available on this treacherous mountain range all for the sake of the mission. We were to come and find the spot of an old and almost forgotten mine that had rumors of rare gemstones. The mission was to collect what we could and bring back every little scrap and shard of gemstone we could find and would be paid a little over asking price for the stones._

 _How could things have ended so badly in only a day…?_

White material on Uta's arm caught my attention. A sling. Uta must have broken a bone in the skirmish.

I snake a hand out of the blankets and rest it lightly on the foreign material. My purple hair team mate had been paying close attention to the conversation but was quickly drawn away by the touch on his arm.

"Do not even think about it."

"Uta."

"No, your injuries are far worse. How many times do I have to tell you to take care of your own damn self every once and a while."

"Then who is gonna look out after you and Dantalion?"

Uta glared down at me as I rested my head on his knee.

"Uta. The mission comes first right now, you know it's always been easier for me to heal other people than myself. I have enough chakra to take care of your arm. Honest." I add.

Uta's glare intensifies.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, focusing on my task.

Both the ulna and the radius had been badly shattered, it was a nasty comminuted fracture. Mending the little pieces of bone back together would be no easy feat.

I heard a small intake of breath at the other end of the room as I started to pour out my chakra into Uta's arm. I am no medic ninja, but I did have a gift for healing and a thirst for knowledge. I loved reading through medical books and broadening my knowledge on the anatomy of humans. I didn't take me long to figure out that my jutsu was different. Five pages in there were colored illustrations how a medic ninja pulses their chakra to heal others. My curiosity led me to do a boat load of research and left me to the conclusion that when my chakra is used to heal it doesn't take on the natural pea green hue, but one that is bright and golden. So it was no wonder Chizen was shocked. It was something never heard of.

 **Snap.**

 **Pop.**

"Sssssss." Uta hissed lightly as the bones formed and slid back into place.

I panted lightly, it suddenly felt very hot under the dense covers.

Uta pushed off a heavy down comforter off of me with his newly healed arm and let out a little nod of thanks.

"Dan, what injuries do you have?"

"I had just minor cuts and bruises. That is Chizen's expertise so you done have to worry Lin, I'm all taken care of." Dan's lazy lopsided smile assured me.

I nodded and melted further into Uta's lap as I tried to calm down and draw in more chakra. My eyelids started to get heavy and I was in no mood to fight to stay awake, I had poured every little bit into my jutsu. Right before my mind drifted off I felt a hand rub my shoulder lightly.

* * *

I wake to hear a woman's voice.

Strange.

"….Drink… Kakōgan… needed…"

* * *

It felt like I had done the Cubby Bunny challenge with cotton balls. _Ew. I need something to drink._

I open my eyes slowly as I push myself into a sitting position. _At least I feel my chakra is coming back, that's a plus._

"I see you are awake. Here you need to drink something." Chizen's gruff voices sounded from close by. I look over and he's handing me a bamboo cup with steaming, sweet smelling liquid.

"Tea?"

"Yes, Hinamiko," the owner of the inn, "made it fresh from her garden. It will help with your energy and chakra levels." He says as he pushes the cup into my hands. I gratefully take the hot liquid and drink it down and ask for another. Chizen smiles.

* * *

I was well rested, well fed, freshly healed and had my fifth cup of tea warming my hands.

"The way you heal, I have never seen anything like it."

"It took a long time for me to realize it was different from everyone else's. Though I have never found out why exactly." I answer honestly. "Anyways… do you know how long it'll be before Dantalion and Uta finish gathering wood?"

"I do not like lying. But they had asked me to keep up a charade until you had fully healed yourself. They are alrea-"

I leapt off of the bed and frantically started throwing clothes on only to pause and realize I needed to do some adjustments. _I can't leave them out there alone! They need me!_

I throw the jacket and a few of my layer shirts onto the floor and take out a kunai and speedily work.

"Making holes in your clothes is not a wise option miss. No matter what you are doing them for."

"I have to do it. I have to get to them."

"I am sure that they will not fall for the same mistake twice. They will be fine."

"We don't split up. Especially on an S ranked mission."

I pull on my now finished clothes and yank open the window.

"Ninjas…" The old man grumbled as he turned to leave.

 _Bird, serpent, dragon, ox, dog, serpent, hare, bird!_

Pain wracked my entire body and threatened to send me over the edge but I fought it back. My teeth ground together and my body trembled.

 **Snap…. Squuuuu…. Snap….. Pop!**

My body was screaming at me to release the jutsu, but I couldn't. I had to get to them. A loud gasp could be heard from behind me as I leapt out of the window and soared in the chakra signatures I knew so well.

* * *

"Assholes!" I dove straight forward for Uta and Dantalion.

They barely had time to jump out of the way of my plummeting body. I spun and knocked them off balance when my heavy white wings slapped into their chests.

"Guwah!"

My peachy hair a wild mess around my reddened face as I stalked closer to Uta.

"How dare you leave me?! I'm part of the team! What would have happened if you needed-"

"We knew you would catch up to us." Dantalion smiled as ruffled my already disastrous hair.

"Now that you're here, make yourself useful and find the mine."

* * *

My body felt like it was about to give out on me but we had made it. We were here, in a freezing, old, rickety, run down mine that could possibly hold the answers to all of our problems.

Dan rested his hand on Uta's shoulder, giving him all of his chakra. I released my own jutsu, immediately bringing back the words that the old man said to me about regretting destroying my clothes…. I shiver as I rested my hands on Uta's other shoulder and close my eyes through the transfer. Uta pulled and sucked our chakra pools till there was almost nothing left, we fell into a crouch on the ground letting out little pants. It was done.

Wisps of fog rolled around on the ground completely obscuring my vison of the ground. Uta swayed on shaky legs, Dantalion crawled to him and caught him as he fell. But the jutsu was done, he was here.

A tall shirtless bald man with caramel colored skin stood before us his sclera like flint the iris was marron without a pupil. A dark blue Iwagakure headband on his forehead. I smile as he turns and walks to the other side of the mine and places a large rough hand on the wall and speaks a few words.

Dantalion had scooped up a now unconscious Uta and sat next to me. Uta's usual scowl was absent when he slept, he still looked intimidating with the way his face was tattooed, but I still think he looked so happy while asleep. I leaned my head against Dantalion's shoulder and watched the Iwa-nin work his magic.

* * *

A few hours later the Iwagakure ninja walked over to us and handed a pint sized bag filled with our objective: colorless diamonds.

We turn to look at one another smiles big on each of our faces. I stand and reach my hand out to help up my companions. Uta peeks into the bag, his real teeth show for just a moment. Dantalion was smiling lamely while staring at Uta's happy face. _They were so in love._ I smile and hope that one day someone would look at me like that, lost in thought completely focused on something else. My smile stays on my face as I reach up to my forehead and carefully take off my light blue Kumogakure headband and let it fall into the dust and turn to walk to the entrance of the mine. Uta and Dantalion come up and stand on either side of me, their cloths brushing against mine. I smile and plunge back into the snowy mountaintop.

* * *

~Back to present~

That was six years ago. A lot has changed since then. My team has grown stronger. I have grown stronger. Wiser. I shrug the memories of that hellishly cold mountain out of my mind, today is my birthday! Time to spend a bit of my share from that day so long ago!

* * *

 **Hey!** I am currently working on chapter three and should have it done by tomorrow. I am debating if I should update every week or every other week…? Hmmm. I think I am going to update on Tuesdays though. Yes I know I stole the name Uta from Tokyo ghoul and a bit of the appearance too. The tattoos are from Zombie Boy, Rick Genest. As for Dantalion…. I am pretty much using the design from Koumei Ren from Magi, and yes his powers are his own Djinn- Dantalion. I love those two characters so much and never see myself writing any kind of FF for Tokyo Ghoul or Magi anytime soon so I decided to put them into the Naruto world.

Dassui Kakōgan- Draining Granite


End file.
